Dragonborns: Prologue
by popeincuba
Summary: Everyone knows the tale of the last Dragonborn and his or her destiny to defeat Alduin the World Eater. When there is a twist in fate, the beloved Solara goes to search for her infamous twin, Moana.
1. Prologue

**_Prologue_**

"Are you sure you know what you're doing out there, Stormblade?" Jarl Ulfric Stormcloak trusted his thane's instincts, but he was not willing to lose one of his most valuable soldiers. Without her help, Ulfric wouldn't have defeated the Empire, nor would he be on his way to becoming High King of Skyrim.

"I know what must be done," said the Dragonborn. "Defeating the World Eater will be the least of my problems."

"I trust you will achieve your destiny," Ulfric assured her, "But if you're not worried about Alduin, what are you worried about?" She had asked him to make sure the guards kept an eye on her family and Hjerm while she was away; other than that, Ulfric could see no reason as to why she seemed doubtful in her mission.

The Dragonborn was known throughout Skyrim as Solara. She's known for not only her title as Dragonborn, but she's also the Harbringer of the Companions and was an officer for the Stormcloaks during their rebellion against the Empire. She wore a unique type of ebony armor (some rumored that it's an artifact of the Deadric prince Boethiah), along with a golden crown on her head, which she claims what forged in the ancient Dwarven Aetherium Forge. Her weapon of choice is and will always be an ebony warhammer.

Having so much respect and skills in combat, she had nothing to fear when she would face the World Eater. However, there's one person who may be going after the same wish as her.

"There is another Dragonborn," Solara mumbled only loud enough for Ulfric to hear. "I need to track her down."


	2. Chapter 1

**_I_**

I remember the carriage ride after the ambush in Darkwater Crossing like it was the back of my hand. It was my first job off guard duty, and I met a fellow soldier named Ralof.

"If you ever stop by Riverwood, be sure to visit the mill," Ralof had a smile on his face. "Be sure to say 'hello' to my sister Gerdur for me."

"I most definitely will," I recalled the dark blue sky with the stars put there by the Aedra. Ralof turned towards me, "Where is you family from?"

I wanted to answer Skyrim, but that wouldn't have been a completely honest answer. "I have a father and twin sister in the Imperial City," I sighed.

"Did you leave to come here?"

"No. My mother took care of me in Helgen, until she died when I was three." I still remembered that day. I was too young to go on my own, so they had guards escort me by carriage to the Honorhall Orphanage in Riften. "You know you had a poor childhood when you tell people you were raised by Grelod the Kind."

Ralof chuckled, " I heard she has the heart of a hagraven."

Right before I could respond, all heads turned to the sound of shouting as the carriage approached Darkwater Crossing.

"Abandon your carriage, and abandon your weapons! Otherwise, we'll cut your throat!" Imperial captains in steel armor were shouting to the Stormcloaks as they threw their swords and battle axes into a pile next to a second and third carriage. "Load these prisoners into the carriages, let's move it!"

Once Ulfric Stormcloak stepped out of the carriage, about six Imperial soldiers attacked him to the floor as they tied up his hands and gagged his mouth.

There were two carriages the Imperials loaded the Stormcloaks into; I was loaded into the carriage in front. Ulfric and Ralof were loaded into the carriage behind, along with two strangers in rags. One was insisting he wasn't a rebel and was demanding his freedom, while the other one appeared silent and content.

The silent stranger in rags had hair that went down past her shoulders, and it was as dark as ebony. Being so close to the border of Cyrodiil, it was assumed that she was an Imperial. However, her skin was as pale as snow, just like a Nord's. Before she was forced onto the carriage, the Imperials stole the bow from her back and tossed it in with the pile of our swords.

Then on the 17th of Last Seed, the Nine must have been laughing at me as the carriage pulled into Helgen, where the executioner's block waited for my head.

**_Author's note: _**_Hello readers! This is my first story and to be quite honest I've never been so nervous about sharing my work to others until now (as a musician, I usually have no worried when I play for others). I'm quite confident with this story, but I hope this isn't too cliché of a plot._

_If there are any major errors you spot (especially if they're repetitive) I'd be more than happy to get feedback. I'm quite a fanatic for Skyrim, so if there is any inaccurate information or any confusion please let me know! Also any positive feedback would be appreciated as well._

_Also (just to be safe) all characters, places, and even some dialogue belongs to Bethesda and the developers of the Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. I only own the two main characters, and the plot._

_I'm dividing the story by parts, so here's chapter one of the prologue. Hope you guys enjoy!_


	3. Chapter 2

**_II_**

I stood with my fellow Stormcloaks, hands bound and heads down. "Ralof of Riverwood," said the Imperial Soldier. Ralof quickly walked over and stood a few people away from me. We exchanged looks, knowing this was our way of saying goodbye. Knowing that after one conversation, Ralof was the first friend I've made since I left the orphanage when I was sixteen. That was years ago, and the first friend I finally make is sent with me and other brave men to die for our cause. I would never get to say 'Hello' to Gerdur, the miller.

"Archers!" The Imperial Captain shouted. The man in the rags started running, until he took an arrow to his stomach, causing him to fall to his death. Then, I wandered into recollecting my entire life.

Twelve years in an orphanage ruled by a woman who makes frost trolls seem friendly, five years as a beggar trying to find enough septims for food and even a dagger to protect myself, six months on guard duty in Whiterun, and one day as a Stormcloak soldier. That is the schedule of my life from the time I was four to this day. If I make it out of this, I plan to make something of myself. I want to prove myself a powerful person. I want to start over.

"She's not on the list..." the Imperial solder standing with the captain said in a hesitant, worried manner.

"Forget the list," the Captain scoffed. "She goes to the block."

The dark haired woman approaches the block, and stands like a black sheep with the Stormcloak prisoners. The priestess began to bless us with only eight of the nine divines. Stepping forward, one man couldn't take the blasphemy anymore. "For the love of Talos, just shut up and let's get this over with already."

"As you wish," the priestess took offense to the man.

The man was pushed onto the ground by the Imperial Captain, and she gently kicked his head onto the block. Knowing this was going to be my way of leaving Nirn, I shut my eyes when the executioner's axe flew down onto the man's neck.

There was a sudden shake in the sky, causing a roar. "Next prisoner!" shouted the Imperial Captain, trying to take the attention away from the ominous roar.

The next prisoner was the Nordic Imperial woman in rags. She takes small but swift steps to the block, and my heart drops.

She's the exact image of my mother.

**_A/N: _**Oh my god I posted the wrong chapter. I skipped this one so I'm sorry if the plot was confusing. I'll repost chapter three later, but as of now here's the legit chapter two!


	4. Chapter 3

**_III_**

I don't think I've ever felt so frustrated in my entire life. I decided to visit Bruma for a few weeks while I'd go hunting for meat since my father ran ill, and I ended up being kidnapped by Imperial soldiers and into Skyrim. Probably because I was a Nord, they mistook me as a civil war rebel trying to cross the border. And what do I get? A beheading.

I walked towards the block. "Come on prisoner, nice and easy," one of the Imperial soldiers tries to assure me. I shot him a look that hopefully said 'you're lucky I don't have the ability to kill you right now.' My head is forced onto the block that was painted with the blood of the man who died only seconds ago.

Right as the executioner raises his axe, the unbelievable happens. A dragon as black as the night lands onto the tower right in front of us, and summons balls of fire to rain from the clouds. The executioner falls backwards, and everything became a blur.

I eventually find my way up after stumbling from the dragon's powerful roar, and do what I do best: escape. Knowing I had ancestors who escaped the Imperial City jail, I had confidence in escaping a burning village.

"Come on, into the Keep!" I heard some men yell. Instead of following the Stormcloaks, I pinned one of the Imperial soldiers down with a strong kick, and held him down by stepping on him.

"The bindings!" I shouted at him. "Cut them off! Now!"

"Not on your life, prisoner!" he tried to escape, but I stepped on each of his hands. He started screaming, and I shouted at him, "Remove them or I'll make sure we're both taken to Oblivion!"

Moving my left foot from his hand to his stomach, the soldier pulls out a dagger and tears the bindings. With my free hands, I snatch his dagger, and run.

I soon discovered that the houses here had weak walls, and all that stood were their frames. I saw a pile of them stacked up near one of the stone walls that surrounded the village. One of the frames was sticking out towards the top of the stone wall.

I run towards the pile of rubble, and immediately I feel the wood burn against the soles of my feet, that were wrapped in prisoner's foot wraps. But I don't stop; I make light but swift steps up the frame that stuck out towards the wall. I feel the wood falling, and I leap off the wood, over the stone, and fall face first into the ground.

Even though that happened in a matter of seconds, I had no doubt that at least one Imperial soldier spotted my escape. So without hesitation, I force myself to stand, and start running into the wilderness.


	5. Chapter 4

IV

After many hours of scurrying through the caves beneath Helgen Keep, Ralof and I finally escaped Helgen. Since my destination was Whiterun (I intended on rejoining the guards), I figured I would follow Ralof to Riverwood since it was the halfway point from Helgen to Whiterun.

As we approached a river, Ralof stopped at a spot next to there stream. There were three stones, each one with a carving and a hole near the top of the stone. There were the Guardian Stones, according to Ralof. These stones would grant me the ability to master the necessary skills of a mage, warrior, or thief in a shorter amount of time.

Due to my weakness in stealth and magic, I felt that choosing the warrior stone would be my safest pick. I would learn to defend myself, and hopefully the city of Whiterun.

Ralof gave me a pat on the shoulder, "you're to be a fine soldier," he gestures towards the path along the river. "Best we keep moving," he insisted.

Within an hour we made it to Riverwood, and I learned that the stories of his sister's kindness were true. Gerdur greeted us and said I was welcome to stay with her and her family until I was back on my feet (even though I never truly was).

**_A/N:_**_ Sorry this chapter's really short! I'm actually happy my story got more than ten views so thank you guys so much! Also special shoutout to "I'm A Vault Dweller" for the kind reviews :)_


	6. Chapter 5

_**V** _

Following my escape from the burning village, I discovered that the wildlife in Skyrim was much more diverse than the wilderness in Cyrodiil. There was a larger variety of exotic plants and animals than I'd ever expect to see in Tamriel. If I had a bow, I could have walked home with four rabbits, three foxes, and two deer. That would have fed us for months!

Since I did not have a bow, I had to resort to raiding a woman's cabin, who coincidentally fled from the same village as I did, only years ago. Surprisingly she was not at all hostile, and even offered me archery lessons. Instead of offering her hospitality, I walked into her cabin while she was cooking outside, and helped myself to one of her bows and a quiver of iron arrows. I even snatched a knapsack to carry the meat I would be collecting.

Within a couple hours of hunting, I ended up collecting four rabbit legs and enough deer to make a hearty venison stew. I wrapped the meat in deer skin, and stuffed it into the knapsack. I felt it was important to get as much meat as possible while in this nation, so I decided to move north.

After about an hour of walking I discovered three stones with the engravings of men on them. One was a warrior, another one was a mage, and the third was a thief. Recalling what I once learned from my father, these stone are found throughout Skyrim and are known as standing stones. Only taking one blessing at a time, you receive certain strengths while being blessed under the sign. I felt I would get the most of what I wanted while under the protection of the thief stone.

Then I was reminded of something; there was a Thieves Guild branch set up in southeast Skyrim. Being kicked out of the Thieves Guild in Cyrodiil, I may be able to make more gold being a thief in Skyrim, rather than selling meat to make a living for my father and I.

Then I remembered my father, being at home ill. He only had our dog Manus for company while I was gone. But it's okay, I would find the Thieves Guild in Skyrim, and send all the coin I'd make to my father.

Everything would be okay.

_**A/N: **Hey guys! I notice a lot of people only reading the first two chapters, and then leaving this story. If you actually read this far, I want to thank you for taking the time to read my work 3. If I'm not mistaken, there's only one more chapter for me to publish after this one, then I'm going to start posting where the story actually kicks off on a separate story title. The reason I'm doing this is because I mostly used this prologue as a foundation for me, since this is my first publication. The continuation for Dragonborns will have longer chapters, it will be in present-tense first-person, and it will switch between Moana's and Solara's point of views between each chapter._

_Anyway, thanks for the views! I hope you guys like the last bit of the prologue. I'll be posting the actual story either the end of this week or next week._


	7. Chapter 6

VI

Strangely enough, Gerdur suggested that I speak to Jarl Balgruuf about what happened at Helgen. Since Ralof wanted to spend time with his sister and nephew, I had to venture alone.

Once I arrived to Dragonsreach, Irileth drew her sword, until she recognized me. "Oh, it's you," she said in a sudden manner, "I'm sorry about the hostility. We aren't worried about treating visitors with a welcoming arm since we heard about the dragon attack at Helgen," she put her sword in the sheath. I was able to speak to the Jarl, giving him details about Helgen.

Balgruuf thanked me for giving him my information about the attack. He then asked me if I was willing to assist his court wizard Farengar with a task. Since dragons were returning to Skyrim for the first time in forever, Farengar needed the Dragonstone from Bleak Falls Barrow. It supposedly contained information about why the dragons were returning to Skyrim.

The walk to Bleak Falls Barrow, at the time, was a dreadful experience. It was the first time I came across these exotic creatures called draugr. They were the reanimated corpses of ancient Nords who once served the dragons when they still ruled the land. I would learn later that they were common amongst ancient Nord dungeons.

The most difficult task that evening was the end: fighting the Draugr Deathlord. He appeared the same as any other draugr, except taller, and he wore a helmet with two long, dark horns, and he would have a more powerful weapon. Two hits of his battleaxe would strike me down, until I'd hide for a moment while I drank a healing potion. It would take about twenty minutes worth of fighting and defending until I defeated the Deathlord, and retrieved the Dragonstone from his corpse.

Also beside his casket was a wall engraved with foreign letters, and I discovered that there are many of these walls throughout Skyrim, and each one has a different word in the center that would glow. All I had to do was intake the energy from the word carved on the wall, and the knowledge of the word would be mine.

Later that evening, my first word of power would come to use. A dragon attacked Whiterun shortly after I returned from Bleak Falls Barrow, so I was summoned to help deal with the problem near the Western Watchtower.

After about two hours of fighting, we finally killed the beast. That's when I learned that I had the ability to absorb dragons' souls after they died, causing my knowledge of the words, or Shouts, to become more powerful. The only person who has this ability is the mortal born with the soul and blood of a dragon.

That is how I obtained my title, Dragonborn.

_**A/N: **Hey guys, thanks for the support for this prologue! This is the last chapter to the prologue, but I'm posting the series separately, __and the story is going to start off with the main questline._ If you want to read that just favorite or follow the prologue and I'll be more than happy to PM you guys about that (or to make it easier just follow my profile). I recently realized that we aren't supposed to post different parts of the same stories separately, but I'm keeping it this way so I can be more organized, and to also get an idea of what kind of attention my stories will get._ I was going to post more parts (Part 1, Part 2) separately, but I'll find a way to combine it. For now, only the prologue will be separate from the actual series._

_But thanks again for taking the time to read this! I'll be posting chapter 1 either in the next couple of days or possibly hours. Happy belated Canada Day, and Happy early Independence Day (USA)!_


End file.
